Conventionally, a semiconductor module having semiconductor switching elements has been known. The semiconductor elements constitute a bridge circuit such as a three-phase inverter circuit. In regard to such a bridge circuit, it has been known to arrange a shunt resistor between the switching element of a lower arm part and a ground for detecting an electric current supplied to a load. For example, the shunt resistor is made of a metallic low-resistance material, as described in JP2001-118701A.
Conventionally, the shunt resistor has been used for detecting the electric current, and has been provided as a separate member from a conductor, such as a lead frame, that forms a driving current path of the bridge circuit. In a semiconductor module where a connecting conductor for connecting the switching element and the lead frame and the shunt resistor for detecting an electric current between the switching element and the lead frame are both required, two separate members are used. In such a case, however, the number of components and the number of wiring portions are likely to increase.